What if?
by Forever.Vampire.Princess
Summary: When serious realization takes place and Alice leaves Jasper to marry Caius, and join the Volturi... what will it come down to? But Jasper's got a secret too...
1. The Break up

Mix and Match Ups

_(Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of its characters and mean no copyright infringement. Any resemblance to living persons is coincidental.)_

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review.

Chapter 1:

The Break up

*Alice, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Emmett have just returned from their latest trip to see the Volturi.*

Alice's POV

"Jasper I need to talk to you" I muttered feeling unsure about myself and I never felt like this with Jasper before, "Can you come now? It's urgent."

"Sure sweetie," he replied, "Anything"

His willingness made me feel even worse. My stomach was taken over by an entire colony of butterflies and I started to stutter…

"I-I-I-I have s-s-s-something to tell you," was all I could have forced out of my unwilling mouth. I got lost in his dreamy eyes and simply stared at his perfectly structured nose and lips. Suddenly he blinked and my desire for Jasper Whitlock Hale sparked yet again. I felt compelled to just jump on him and kiss him. And even though, I knew I could, I knew that, that would be sinking to the all time low of betrayal. I already knew what I was going to tell him was the truth and only the truth, and I was sure that if he had a heart, I would leave it broken - but he had to know. He just had to. But could I? Could I break his heart and walk away in one piece?

I fought all temptation and slid back an inch. We were still only inches apart and again I felt the need to close the gap entirely. But I shook the thought and looked down. That helped. Suddenly a calm wave of emotion passed over me and I felt serene again. I sensed that sooner or later Jasper would feel that I was uncomfortable and uncertain.

"Let's just get this over with," I whispered.

"Jasper, when Bella, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I went to Italy, some serious realization took place…" I knew I couldn't finish. I loved him too much. "I realized… that you are the most handsome man I have ever been fortunate to cast my eyes upon"

"Oh! Is that all you wanted to say? I was sort of worried there. Why, thank you Ma'am and you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, majestic, mesmerizing…"

"Jasper!" I shouted. I just couldn't take it anymore. I knew what had to be done. "That's not what I wanted to say actually… Like I was saying, when Bella, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I went to see the Volturi, something dawned on me when Aro was reading my mind. Now, Jasper I love you and I'm still not exactly sure if I can live without you, but I think that I don't love you like a soul mate as much anymore, but rather as a brother or pet puppy. I'm sorry you have to listen to this now as you devoted most of your very existence to me but…" Feeling unsure again all I managed was, "I think, nay, I know that I am madly and deeply in love with Caius." I paused; waiting for him to go ballistic and then he surprised me- he didn't react as badly as I thought he would have.

"Alice, I can't believe you're doing this to me...but I love you so much, that all I want is for you to be happy."

As he uttered those words, I knew I was giving up the most wonderful man ever. But I was in love with Caius- those words and Jasper's resonated in my head like a trumpet. "Thank you Jasper. I love you and …" Then he cut me off.

"Alice, the reason why I didn't explode- against my better judgement, is the fact that while you were in Italy… something major happened to me too; I realized that my heart rightfully belongs to…"

MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE R&R


	2. Goodbye Forever

Chapter 2:

Goodbye Forever

Alice's POV

"well, um…J-J-Jessica" he continued.

"What?" I shouted so loud Bella could have heard from her house. I felt a calm, serene wave of acceptance wash over me, "stop trying to suppress my feelings!" I scowled at Jasper who looked as calm and cool as ever with a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

I wanted to accept what he just said but for some reason I still felt protective and him falling in love with someone; sounded a trillion times worse than me loving another. I wanted to break everything in my sight but suddenly I felt glad- This was good at least I wouldn't have to leave him alone but that ugly, brat, Jessica eeeew! I knew it was wrong if he truly loved her but I couldn't help but know that he deserved someone much better than him.

I smoothed out my Prada skirt, took a deep breath and under my breath (knowing that he could hear me) whispered "well I'm very happy for you."

And there it was- a premonition.

"What Alice? What do you see?" I heard Jasper ask. I could still hear the compassion in his voice as if everything had returned to normal.

"Alice?" he asked again. I felt a pencil and paper slip into my hand. I knew what I saw would hurt him- but my visions didn't work that way; I had to draw what I saw or I just couldn't draw and he knew the extent of my abilities. I desperately fought against my hand to draw the two of us smiling and hugging… that's what I wanted to see.

I succumbed and drew my vision; I was walking down the aisle looking absolutely stunning in my Gucci –completely white wedding dress. Carlisle was walking me down the aisle as I surveyed my guests. Jasper caught my eye- he was holding Jessica's hand and gazing deeply into her unimpressive eyes. I scowled. Then he shot his head back gazed at me and started to cry. I felt just the tiniest bit smug. I forgot Jasper and looked straight ahead as I watched my fiancée, Caius gaze at me in awe with impatient eyes. The ceremony took place- WE WERE MARRIED!!! Then the vision stopped and I returned to reality.

His eyes looked pained but this could never be taken away. I sinned.

"I'm sorry, Jasper… we just weren't meant to be…"

"Guess not" and he stormed out of the room.

He left the door unlocked…so I went in, "Jasper, Jasper honey I know you're in here….Jasper?" I found him lying on our bed. His faced buried in my pillow. "Jasper? I'm sorry…I'm just doing what's right for me…"

"No' I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't good enough for you? Just wanted you to know that you hold my greatest years and memories in your heart. Alice, I love you and I'm wishing you all the best in your new life."

"Thank you."

"I guess this is it- the end of our life together. Come…give me a hug!" and he pulled me into one of his special warm hugs with his arms tight around me… in his arms I felt safe, I felt at home, I felt like I was in heaven. I knew I still had feelings for him.

"I love you too, Jasper. You'll forever hold a very special place in my heart. Well… my things are packed – I guess that this is it?"

"Goodbye Alice. I love you."

"As do I."

"So when is your flight?"

"In about six hours…?"

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I'll probably go and see Jess…"

Those words broke my heart. "Well, bye"

"Farewell."

I leaned in and softly kissed his soft cheek. He reciprocated.

I flew down the stairs- no one was home. YES!!!!!!! I suspected Jasper would give them the details so I left them a note containing only the bare minimum:

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Jasper,_

_I'm leaving and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I'm going to get married to my true love- Caius and I knew you guys would try to talk me out of it but I'm going. You all will understand- I'm sure. I don't mean to cause any trouble… and I hope your memories of me are all fond. Just accept it and move on. DO NOT come after me. I LOVE YOU ALL WITH ALL MY HEART._

_Alice _

Then I decided to leave them all a personal note.

_Dear Carlisle, _

_Thank you for taking me in and loving and guiding me as a father. You are the best friend and mentor anyone could possibly ever have. I wish you the best of luck for the rest of your existence. I love you. I'm sorry._

_P.S. - I had a vision that you were walking me down the aisle. I hope it comes true._

_Alice_

_Dear Esme, _

_You are my mother and will always be and for that I am eternally grateful. I wish you the best of luck for the rest for your existence. I love you. I'm sorry._

_Alice _

_Dear Rosalie, _

_Thanks for being my best sister. I love you. I'm sorry._

_Alice_

_Dear Emmett,_

_Always there when I was down, thanks. I love you. I'm sorry._

_Alice_

_Dear Edward,_

_Best brother ever. My best guy friend. Thank you for all your advice and support. Thank you. I love you. I'm sorry._

_P.S.- You were my best man._

_Alice_

_Dear Bella,_

_My best friend- thank you for putting up with my Barbie doll Bella sessions. Thanks for your support. I love you I'm sorry._

_P.S.- I saw you as my Maid of Honour for my wedding_

And last but not least- Jasper

_Dear Jasper,_

_You are without compare the most terrific person I have ever met. You completed me, helped me find my way, you were my sun on a cloudy day; my moon on a dark night. You were and still are the very core of my existence- don't do any thing irrational. I love you with all my heart. I could go on and on but I'm running out of time and I can't tell you why? Good luck with Jessica. I LOVE YOU. _

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Alice_

_GOODBYE- I'LL MISS YOU ALL- MY FAMILY…_


End file.
